


You’ll Be Missed

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Death, Dinner, Drugs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Richie never made it back to Derry to reunite with the Losers.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	You’ll Be Missed

Life was cruel. Those were the only words Eddie knew for certain he could believe. As he sat at the dinner table at Jade of the Orient, all he could think about was Richie Tozier. 

He knew who he was of course. Even prior to returning to Derry. He was a popular comedy icon, especially around New York where both him and Richie lived. Richie was known for his popular SNL skits and the various movies he appeared in over the years. Unfortunately, he was also known as one of the many stars who struggled with addiction. 

Eddie remembers reading articles about Richie overdosing for the first time and being rushed to the hospital. He remembers reading articles about his failed attempts at living a sober life. It was one of the things people just knew about him, almost as if it was a part of who he was. He was that Hilarious comedian who wasnt able to clean up his act. 

Eddie remembers the second time Richie overdosed. It was all over TMZ and he couldn’t help but nervously laugh and tell Myra what an idiot the guy must be. 

“First time should of been the wake up call he needed. Statistically speaking, if he doesn’t straighten up his act this time he’s going to OD again.” Eddie spoke as he watched the television.

“Well hopefully he straightens up then.” Myra commented as she knit. 

And he did. Richie was discharged from the hospital and went right into treatment. Sure, he had been to treatment before but those times may have well been vacations. Two weeks here or one month there. This time, the Trashmouth known as Richie Tozier went to a rehab facility that was willing to keep him 12 months to help him straighten his act. 

“Good for him.” Eddie smiled at the news as he kept his eyes glued to the television. 

After the year long period, tabloids all wanted to speak to Richie about how he felt and his experience. He was sober and had been the duration of his time there. He stated he felt “better then ever” and was ready to get back out there and continue his life. He was asked to participate in a documentary about addiction, which of course Eddie watched. He wasnt sure why he was so interested in Richies story and was surprised to hear that much like himself, Richie had no recollection of his childhood. 

“Its weird because a lot of people use drugs to escape their past, but I cant even recall one day before my eighteenth birthday.” Richie had stated. 

Eddie kept tabs on him after that. It wasnt hard due to Richies personal life always being plastered in magazines or online. A year after Richie had left the rehab, he was still clean which made Eddie genuinely happy. He had no idea why but he felt almost as if Richie being sober was a win for him as well. Celebrities posted picture of them with the comedian on social media congratulating his year of sobriety, there was a small article in Entertainment Weekly about how far he has come, there was even a segment on TMZ talking about how proud they were that Trashmouth Tozier had finally gotten his life back. People seemed to genuinely care about this guy. 

Not even a year later, Eddie was driving home from work when he noticed the terrible traffic. He could see lights further up, an obvious indication there must have been some kind of accident or something. As he edged closer, he noticed paparazzi and news trucks by the area. It was that day he found out Richie had overdosed in the bathroom during rehearsal. His lungs tightened when he first read the headline. Reading the article didnt ease him any. He didnt know why he was so upset over the death of a comedian he had no personal relationship with but he was. He hid his feelings from Myra, thinking how crazy it would look to be this upset over an entertainer he didnt even find that funny. 

Now it all made sense. 

While sitting at the table with the rest of the losers, his memories started to drift back. He did in fact know Richie. Actually, he loved Richie. 

He remembered all the time they spent together as kids. The way they would pick on each other and do anything to get under the other ones skin. 

He remembered them as young teenagers. The accidental flirting and touching. 

He remembered their sleepovers. He remembered the innocent stares they would exchange and how it led up to Richie eventually kissing him. He remembered their relationship. 

They loved each other. They loved each other so much and yet Eddie somehow forgot him. 

He was angry. Angry with the fact Richie wasnt sitting at the table with them. Mad at the fact he was living just miles away from the other man and they never so much as spoke once. He was angry about how close they were growing up and how he was only just remembering it now. He was angry with the fact Richie had been stupid enough to live a life of drugs that ultimately ended his life. He was angry at the mere fact her was angry. 

The losers sat around the table speaking nothing but highly of Richie. They told stories of when they were kids and spoke about the person he became. The Trashmouth who always made people laugh. 

As they ate, the table was quiet. Everything was orderly and calm. It never would have been this way with Richie here.


End file.
